callthemidwifefandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret Jones
Margaret Jones was a patient who appeared in Series 1, Episode 4. She is portrayed by Thomasin Rand. Overview Margaret was a violinist who met her future husband, David, at a concert she was playing in. Because David was shy and much older than her, they only spoke for a few moments, yet they were instantly smitten with one another. They met again a few weeks later and began a relationship. They only courted for half a year before they married, and very soon after, Margaret became pregnant and the two moved to Poplar. Upon their first arrival in their new home, Margaret and David show a passionate and deeply devoted relationship. Later, Margaret complains about headaches to her husband, though she insists they are nothing to worry over. He insists that she get checked out if they continue. The next day, after promising David that she will go to the clinic if she still feels ill, Margaret attends the Parish Hall and is immediately put off by the crowd and the dozens of young children milling about. She gives her information to a very busy Cynthia and takes a seat next to new mother, Shirley Redmond, with whom she starts a conversation. They see another woman, Eileen Blake, repeatedly smack her son. Eileen's daughter, who is older, unkempt and very quiet, approaches Margaret and admires her necklace. Completely unprovoked, Eileen begins loudly berating Margaret for "turning her nose" up at her and her children, embarrassing Margaret who knows no-one and is new to the area. After both Margaret and Shirley are relentlessly targeted by Eileen, Margaret leaves - just as she's called to be seen by Cynthia. The next day, feeling even worse than before, Margaret waits for her husband to come home from work and then asks him to take her to a doctor. In the car, while driving through the bustling streets of Poplar, Margaret appears disoriented and suddenly suffers a seizure in the car. He pulls over and shouts for help; Nurses Franklin and Miller are nearby and run to help David. Cynthia - realizing that Margaret was the patient from the clinic who left before her appointment - follows them to the hospital. In the hospital, Cynthia is informed that Margaret had undiagnosed eclampsia which caused her seizure. The baby was born via c-section and took breath, though it was too small to survive long. The baby was a girl, whom the Jones' were going to name Helen. Margaret was diagnosed too late, and her body begins shutting down slowly. David is informed of the inevitable demise of his wife, but refuses to believe it will happen. Feeling responsible, Cynthia remains with David throughout Margaret's decline and tries to prepare him for Margaret's death. Days later, Cynthia explains again that Margaret is suffering. She tells him that sometimes, a loved one needs permission to die from those they love. Brokenly, he tells Cynthia to cut her wedding ring off (which he initially refused to give permission for), thereby letting his wife go. Margaret dies not long after. David is devastated by the loss, and Cynthia later tells her colleagues that Margaret and David were soulmates. Sometime after, David sent Cynthia a note thanking her for her heart, wisdom and diligence, along with a long-playing record of Margaret playing the violin. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Patients Category:Deceased